Get to the Top in 500 Steps
* * * * * * |loser = * |rejoined = Leafy (13,835 Votes) |previous = Enter the Exit |next = BFB 12 |deaths = *Fanny (1) *Pie (1)|cake = CGI Strawberry Cake}} Get to the Top in 500 Steps is the 11th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 42nd episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It was released on May 27th, 2018. Plot Cold Open The first scene shows Liy talking to Pencil about them never opening a door that had been in the EXIT for months. Stapy starts teasing Liy for being "too scared" to see what's beyond. Liy hits Stapy and informs him it's locked, then Pencil says She's never seen Four with a key for the door, to which Liy agrees. Stapy continues teasing Liy, which then she gets one of Stapy's staples from hitting him, and then turns it into a lockpick. Just when Liy is about to unlock the door, Four comes in, yelling for the contestants in EXIT to get back to their seats for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake The intro plays on the class' screen. Four announces that 32543 votes were cast, and recaps that the eliminated contestant will compete in BFB again, as well as getting the entire cake. Roboty, 8-Ball, David, Stapy and Liy are consecutively declared not rejoining. Bracelety also loses the voting, and asks Four to pass to Ice Cube her drawing of the latter, which he refuses to do. Four then calls out Pencil, who is happy at first, but is told that she does not rejoin, and she needs to stop drawing on her desk. Leafy says to Loser that she'll be happy if either of them joins, which Loser, obviously, does not hear. Four says that Leafy rejoins, and Leafy starts crying tears of joy. Bracelety tries to get Leafy to pass the drawing to Ice Cube, but Leafy uses it as a tissue. Post-Cake-at-Stake 8-Ball asks Liy whether she is sad she didn't rejoin, but she denies it, and claims that she found her "next adventure" in what lies beyond the locked EXIT door. Meanwhile, in the outer world, Balloony is listening to the sounds inside Four. X comes in, claiming what Balloony does is unsafe, and dragging him out. Four announces to everyone that an eliminated contestant is about to rejoin, and after some speculating from the contestants (Match and Foldy) he emits Leafy. BEEP slowly backs away, not wanting her back. Leafy is saddened by this, but she is instead placed on The Losers!, in exchange for Pin's Gratitude Token. Leafy socializes with her new teammates, and gives Needle her cake, which she eats, horrifying Cake. Firey still doesn't remember Leafy. Challenge Eraser asks what the contest is. The eleventh contest is to pick one of your teammates to climb up stairs and press a button. The last team to do so loses. Four also remarks that flying isn't allowed in this challenge. Flower volunteers for iance, and Snowball is upset that he wasn't picked. Fanny tries to confront him, and gets killed. Coiny on The Losers! picks Needle to be their representative, with Firey being upset over not being chosen. Book tells Lollipop that Taco will surely not be chosen, but the way she says it causes confusion. Gaty then intervenes and chooses Dora, since Book wants to learn more about her from the first episode. When all the contestants start, Flower is pushed down by accident by Tennis Ball. Needle is the fastest and completes the challenge in around 5 seconds. Dora, however, stays still. Flower meanwhile tries to get past Tennis Ball, but he refuses to let her. Match and Bubble Bubble finally confronts Match about her being a hypocrite and not knowing the answers from two episodes ago and her general harsh treatment. Match reveals she was trying to act like Pencil for the sake of leadership but Bubble argues that doing so only hurt everybody. Ultimately, Match apologizes but Bubble says she will need time to forgive her to which Match reluctantly accepts. Challenge (continued) To solve this problem, Flower unleashes her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha and runs close to the top while pushing out others and killing Pie, but is stopped by Foldy, who wants to avenge Stapy from two episodes ago. The two then try to push against each other. While Tennis Ball and Bomby are falling due to being pushed off earlier, Tennis Ball bounces off the ground and Bomby is flung back up by Black Hole to prevent death. Flower nearly falls, by her shoes keep her on. (Lollipop and Yellow Face have a short interrupting commentary over this.) Flower still pushes off Foldy, but before she presses the button Dora blasts from the bottom of the stairs to press the button, also pushing her off. Foldy flies back up, then she, along with Balloony, Bomby, and Tennis Ball press the button. At the bottom, by Death P.A.C.T.'s request, Four recovers Pie, who takes an unexpected strategy while Flower is frantically running back up, and walks very slowly. Remote and Black Hole have an argument over this, with the first saying Pie is not trying, but the second saying that it is a way of preventing death. The critical moment is when Pie then intentionally falls over to be flung back up by Black Hole and press the button, leaving Iance up for elimination. Stinger Teardrop, Needle, and Pin are sitting on some grass at night when Needle suddenly becomes CGI. This could be due to her eating the CGI cake that Leafy gave to her. The others look at her concerned. Votes (to rejoin) 32,543 votes were cast. Rankings Credits * Written by: ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Kenzie Bryant * Animation: ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Kenzie Bryant ** Caedmon Johnson * CGI Animation: Maroue Reus * Video Editing: Satomi Hinatsu * Sound Design and Editing: ** Amor Boretto ** Maroue Reus * Music: Michael Huang Cast *Cary Huang as X, Spongy, Tennis Ball, 8-Ball, Grassy, Bracelety, Ruby, Pin, Match, and Marker *Michael Huang as Four, Robot Flower, Woody, Snowball, Donut, Eraser, Firey, Yellow Face, Coiny, Cloudy, Blocky, Book, Flower, Pencil, Pen, Bubble, Fries, Golf Ball, Loser, Puffball, and Leafy *Satomi Hinatsu as Black Hole, Basketball, Fanny, Saw, Bottle, Bomby, Balloony, Firey Jr., Gaty, and Clock *Kenzie Bryant as Taco, Barf Bag, Bell, Ice Cube, Cake, and Needle *Sam Lee as Pie, Lollipop, and Stapy *Cindy Jiang as Foldy and Pillow *Sabrina Barba as Lightning and Liy *Katherine Sun as Eggy and Naily (no lines) *Thomas Chick as Tree *Graham Taylor as Gelatin (no lines) *Adam Katz as Nickel (no lines) Trivia *Leafy is the third contestant to receive over 10,000 votes. **In addition, she is the first contestant to rejoin with over 10,000 votes. **Leafy is also the first female contestant to receive over 10,000 votes. *Leafy has gotten the most votes ever, at 13,835, surpassing Loser's elimination with 12,062 votes in BFB 7. *This is the first rejoin in BFB. ** It is also the first rejoin since "The Glistening" (and technically IDFB 2). * Liy triggers the intro in this episode, making her the second eliminated contestant to do so. The first was Stapy. * Liy is also the second female to trigger the intro, with the first one being Barf Bag. * This is the third time Four mistakes A Better Name Than That with Another Name Than That, the other two being BFB 2 and BFB 4. * Due to Leafy joining The Losers!, they are back to 8 members again. * This is the first BFB episode where Donut has no lines. * Balloony's body was a straight line for 2 scenes, presumably as a stylistic reference to his BFDI 18 design. * Recommended characters were supposed to appear in this episodehttps://patreon.com/jacknjellify, however, they didn't. * This is the first time Dora is seen in any pose apart from the default (other than the BFB intro, where she is briefly seen in the default pose but from below). * Despite all of The Losers! being important in the plot to welcome Leafy, Clock isn't present throughout the entire episode. ** This could be a reference to Enter the Exit, where Four wrote down to kill him on his checklist. ** If this is true, then Clock is most likely dead. *This is the first episode to use the new voting screen. **Although it's a minor issue, the boxes don't fill the entire screen, leaving a little bit of space at the bottom. **It is also the fourth time they changed the voting screen. (As Getting Teardrop to Talk, Lick Your Way to Freedom, and Enter the Exit had different voting screens). *This episode marks the third time Cloudy's Collection appears, along with Flower's Non-Slip Shoes So Ha (at least this season). *This is the third time Flower appeared on an episode thumbnail. *The gender balance of The Losers! is now equal after Leafy joined. *This is the second episode in Battle For BFDI to be under 10 minutes in length. **The first was This Episode Is About Basketball. *This is the second time iance lost a challenge, the first being in Getting Teardrop to Talk. *Firey still doesn’t remember leafy Continuity references *When Pencil moved closer to her desk, it was the same scene used in Enter the Exit. *Four holds his remote and says "No flyers allowed", which references Fortunate Ben. *Four telling Pencil to stop drawing on her desk references what happened in Are You Smarter Than A Snowball?, as Pencil drew on her paper. **In addition, her paper said not to draw on the paper. *The back of Loser's seat has "Grupheetie" drawn on it, similar to other structures. *Liy says "I found my next adventure!" just like in BFB 4. *Flower says "Out of my way, I need my space!" just like in BFDI 1a and BFDI 23. *X floats up before Four announces the contest just like he did in BFB 1. *Flower using Non-Slip Shoes So Ha is a reference to BFDI 1a. *Yellow Face saying "You don't know anything" is a reference to what he said to Purple Face when he called Non-Slip Shoes So Ha! out of fashion. **Lollipop saying that the shoes are so 8 years ago, is a reference to Purple Face saying, that was 2 years ago, coincidentally, they are both the color purple. **It also refers to how BFDI 1 was made 8 years ago. *When Eraser and Golf Ball asked what the next challenge is, it could be a reference to Getting Teardrop to Talk, when Eraser and Golf Ball ask what the first challenge is. *Leafy saying "Pin. Alliance, remember?" is a reference to BFDI 1a, which means she still remembers their alliance. *Tennis Ball falling off the stairs is a reference to BFDI 11 when he failed to climb the stairs. *Needle's CGI effect after eating the realistic-looking cake is a possible reference to the Yoyle Metal effect after eating Yoyleberries. *Firey mentions how Coiny said he was slow, which was said in Cycle of Life. *Snowball saying “why her, why not me” is a reference to Insectophobe's Nightmare *The episode name "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" may be a reference to the htwins.net game "Get To The Top Although There Is No Top". *When Coiny states that Needle is a fast runner, it is a reference to Barriers and Pitfalls, where Ice Cube says "Needle is such a fast runner." *When Gaty recommends to Book that Dora should do the challenge, she says “you wanted to learn more about her” which is a reference to BFB 1 when Book said “I wonder how Dora was able to communicate with Four so well, I’m curious to learn more”. *Tree is now halfway out of Bottle. *When Dora hits the button, she used a pose similar to hers in the intro sequence. *the iance's voting screen used the same order (from A to G) from BFB 8, where iance were up for elimination first, but later safe after Match Shows the evidence. *Some characters still retain their changes: **Bomby is still half-exploded from BFB 3 **The Fortune Cookie and Tree are still stuck in Bottle from BFB 5 and BFB 7 **All BEEP Members Besides Balloony are still orange from BFB 6 Soundtrack References Category:Episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes